In the End
by Izzy1
Summary: Just read! It's a HY/RP story so if ya don't like Relena don't read it!!


In the End  
Author: Izzy  
Rating: PG  
Email: prncssprsfne@yahoo.com  
  
Hey! The G-Boys & co. do not belong to me. They belong to a very imaginative person(s) whose name(s) I will learn someday. Oh yeah, I'm too young to die! And I guess Relena is a little more into the wimpy business than I meant to make her. Plus, this is gonna be my first finished fic. I'm working on an SM one and got major Writer's Block along with 100 tons of homework. Bear with me.  
  
I walked through the sunlit paths of the Cinq Kingdom. Heero and his friend Quatre had arrived with Noin yesterday. *I wonder why he hasn't left yet.* At the edge of the lake I saw a sitting figure and my heart froze. *Heero!* I looked down to check myself and tucked a stray tuft of dark blonde hair behind my ear. Steeling all my courage, I approached him. "Hello there," I said softly yet loud enough so that he would be able to hear me. He spun around only to meet my intense gaze. He sat there for a minute just staring back at me. For a moment I swear I saw his eyes betray some emotion. But then it was gone in a flash leaving his expressionless face. "May I sit down?" His stone cold eyes stared back up at me.  
"It's your country; you can do whatever you want. Nothing's stopping you." I gave him a small, uncomfortable smile before I sat down. *Whatever I expected him to say, I didn't expect that.* I took the seat next to him and an uncomfortable silence fell over the both of us. *This is definitely not how I planned.* Smoothing down the skirt of my ever-so-famous school uniform (AN: Just had to put that in there), I turned to speak only to be cut off by Heero. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come talk to me."  
*Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You were hoping I could come talk to you?* My eyes lit up and my voice was full of hope. "You were? You know, I was wondering why you didn't leave before everyone woke up but I suppose this is why you-"  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving again. This time for space."  
My heart froze in my throat. I stopped breathing and I couldn't think. I found what I wanted to say, but it all came out in a jumble. "What-I mean-where-." I let out a sigh of impatience. "Heero, why?" He reached out his hand. I was a little confused about his intentions but then I felt a warmth on my own. Looking down I saw our hands clasping each other. I stared into his eyes looking for a hidden meaning.  
"I have some unfinished business. I understand that there's a group of pilots from OZ whose purpose is to destroy one of the colonies. I've heard that these pilots are the best in OZ. I have reason to believe that they're planning to attack colony L1," his monotone voice answered. My eyes filled with tears upon hearing this. This was unmistakably a death mission.  
"Heero. You know you're not going to get out of this alive. You're setting yourself up for disaster." I didn't care that the tears were streaming down my face. I made no attempt to wipe them away. I didn't have to; he did that for me. I immediately stopped crying at his loving touch. His Prussian blue eyes didn't dare hold back from me. His feelings were completely bared for the world to see. Gazing back at me, he let out a little smile. (AN: I know, I know. Heero doesn't smile but think about how gorgeous he'd look if he did.) I tried to stifle the little laugh I let out but that only led to more tears. *That has got to be the most gorgeous smile in the universe. Just think I'll never see it again. I'll never see HIM again.* I glanced away and his smile faltered. I gasped for air (crying takes a great deal of oxygen) and tried to hold back the rest of my tears but the try was in vain. He let go of my hand and gently took hold of my chin. Turning my face toward him I could hear him speak under his breathe.   
"Relena ..." I let out a sob and he continued. "Relena, please." I shook my head. The sobs were coming in huge waves. "I promise, Relena, that I will return to you. Don't ever think that you'll be alone. I'll never let you be alone."   
Gathering up enough breath, "Heero, do you expect me to believe that? Is your new mission to promise yourself to innocent girls and then get yourself killed? With your line of duty," I continued, standing up and turning to walk away, "how CAN you expect me to believe you?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.  
"This is how." Without leaving me enough time to think he covered my lips with his. A wave of sensation washed over me. After recovering from my shock I began to kiss him back. Reaching up, I placed my hands on his chest and slowly moved them up to wrap my arms around his neck. He responded his wrapping his arms around my waist. I could tell he sensed my need to go slow. When I gave no objections he began to tempt my lips open and when I did, he slowly slid his tongue in. I let out a little gasp and then I could feel him massaging the insides of my mouth. I let our tongues play for a while as I played ran my fingers through the dark brown hair at the nape of his neck before pulling away for air. "Relena," Heero said softly after catching his breath, "wait for me?" I nodded, my lips still tingling from our kiss. "I'm launching off tomorrow morning. Wait for me." Again, he began to kiss me and my thoughts became a blank except for the one concept that had been nagging at the back of my mind. 'He still hasn't said he loved me ...'  
  
*It was eight o'clock. The last time I saw Heero was around 4. But that wasn't when *I blushed noticeably* we were, *ahem* shall I say, settling our emotional differences ... The other pilots arrived to see Heero off, much to my surprise. I suppose it was Quatre's doing. (AN: I also can't see why everyone thinks that Quatre is, shall we say ... gay. He is a LITTLE perky. Okay, okay, I admit it. A LOT. But Quatre is MINE! Back off.) He's just always so ... happy, I guess you could say. But I'm glad. I'm not going to be the only one he's going to have to say goodbye to. (I learned from the idiotic one, Duo I think his name was, (AN: I mean that in the best way possible for all you Duo-lovers. HEY! I like Duo, too. He's also a hottie. I'm just being a brat.) that Heero doesn't want anyone to come with him or come after him. Well I guess that includes me. Not like I was going to follow him anyway. (AN: uh huh. Does the word stalking come to any of your minds too?) I bet that's what Wufei thinks.) The last Gundam pilot, Trowa, is a lot like Heero in many ways. I've heard from Quatre about this girl he worked with in the circus, Catherine I think her name was. (AN: They're not siblings here. That would be just plain nasty.) I hope she's had better luck than me with breaking through the barriers. Sure, I did get him to kiss me but I still haven't got him to, well, you know, say the L-word, as in love ... I don't think I'll ever get him to.*   
Duo just walked onto the balcony, where I was sitting. "Hello, Miss Relena." I turned to face him and flashed him my best and brightest smile although I wasn't much in the mood for smiling.   
"Hello, Duo. How are you finding my kingdom? I've come to understand that Lt. Noin arranged a tour for you and the rest of the pilots," I said, resting my head on the palm of my hand.  
"Yeah, she did. It's really great here! But that's not the reason why I came out here to talk to you."  
"Well, what did you want to talk about? Anything in particular?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk about Heero," Duo trailed off.  
"What about Heero?" I asked, a little reluctant.   
"I can tell that he's got a soft spot for you," Duo began but than continued to himself, "Wow. That sounds a little weird. So unlike him." Then to me, "But anyways, I think that we should get him something to remember us. I got him a picture of all of us. Do you have a recent picture of yourself? It would complete the set. At first I wasn't gonna ask you but then I saw his reaction around you. It would only be natural." I stared on, a little astonished. *I can't believe it was THAT noticeable!* A few seconds passed and when I didn't answer Duo cleared his voice loudly to snap me back to reality.  
"Oh! Yeah ... um, sorry. If you'd wait a second I could go get it."  
"No, that's okay. You can give it to me tomorrow morning. Just remember to put it in an envelope or somethin' so that he won't see it. You're coming to the port with us, right?"  
I thought about that a moment. *What if he didn't want to see me? Then I made my decision. I don't care what he thinks. If he really doesn't have feelings for me then he wouldn't have kissed me. It's that simple.* "Yeah. Yes, I am coming. I'll see you there. Right now I have some business to tend to. I'll see you later. Good night, Duo."  
"Sleep well, Miss Relena."  
I walked into my room. I really didn't have any business but I wanted to get a headstart on finding a really good picture. Plus, I wanted to write him a letter. I don't want him to die without me telling him my true feelings although I'm almost positive he already knows ...  
  
I awoke with a sinking feeling in my stomach. *Heero's leaving soon ...* Then I glanced over at my clock. *Oh shit! It was already 10! Heero would be leaving in half an hour!* I bolted out of my bed and to my closet. I grabbed my normal uniform and paused a moment. I shoved the dress back into the closet. Instead, I grabbed a pair of capris and a hoodie tanktop. No work for me today. I slipped on a pair of sandals, quickly ran a brush through my hair, grabbed a scrunchie and the envelope and scrambled out the door. "Pagan! Quick!" I jumped into the car and on the way to the spaceport I put my hair into a ponytail. When we arrived there, I practically jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way. I spotted the guys and slowed down to a walk.  
"So Heero. I saw you getting a little fresh with our friend Relena yesterday by the lake," Duo teased, ending with a wink. Heero's face softened a bit from the stone cold mask at the mention of her name.   
"Where is she?" he asked, his monotone voice showing no emotion.  
"Who?" Trowa inquired.  
"You mean Miss Relena?" Quatre finished for him. Everyone looked around and saw her approaching. "There ya go," Quatre gestured to her.  
Upon seeing her Duo commented, "Yeowch. Heero, my man you made a good choice. She's hot! I mean, when she's not wearing her uniform."  
Quatre continued what he began earlier. "I guess she overslept a bit."   
"Just like a woman," Wufei commented under his voice. Duo elbowed Wufei in the side just as I came into earshot. I smiled at all of them but let my gaze linger on Heero.  
Snapping out of my daydreams I remembered the picture. "Oh, yes. Duo. Here." I handed him the envelope. Then I continued to Heero himself, "Are you almost ready?" He looked away (I could tell he was embarrassed) and gave a little nod. I frowned visibly. *Why can't he just look at me?* Duo and Quatre noticed how uncomfortable I was and tried to strike up a conversation.  
"Well Heero," Quatre began, "I was wondering ... Since you don't want us to come with you and since we won't maybe we would give you something to remember us all by." Heero looked up with a bewildered (AN: I'm so proud of myself. I actually used a vocabulary word! School sux!) look on his face. Duo explained by shoving two envelopes into his hand.  
"Open them when we're all gone."  
"Yes," Trowa continued. "It would only be right." Wufei stayed quiet all the while. I could tell that he didn't like goodbyes.  
That was until a moment ago. "Well, Heero. I guess it's time that we say goodbye." Wufei nodded at him and turned to leave. The guys said their g'byes and left also, leaving me with him. That's when I made my move.  
"Heero?" I said, almost inaudibly. When he didn't answer I said it a little louder. "Heero? Heero, look at me." He still didn't respond. I tried again but to no use. "You know, I really can't understand you at times. Take care of yourself." I had decided to leave too. When I began to walk off, I heard a voice behind me.  
"Relena." I stopped in my tracks and then turned back around. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to him again so I just walked up to him to briefly kiss him. When I pulled the stunt he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer. He began to kiss me back and began to lay little kisses all over my face. When he finished kissing me we just held each other for a couple minutes. He let his head drop onto my shoulder. I could feel Duo's eyes burning holes into my back, and I felt a little awkward, a little unaccustomed to the weight on my shoulder. Duo was probably laughing his butt off. I began to feel uneasy all over again and whispered "I love you, Heero," into his ear before pulling away and leaving him completely astonished.  
  
I had just launched into space. It would be a while before I reached colony L1. I decided to open the two envelopes from the guys and Relena. I missed her already. But I can't break my promise to her. I can't die. I can't leave her alone. I can't be alone anymore. Opening the guys' envelope I found a picture of all of them. On the back in Quatre's handwriting was as follows:  
  
Heero,  
Hey! How ya doing so far? Don't get yourself killed! (Duo told me to write that. I don't see the point. He said that we forbid you to die. Just take care of yourself.) But anyways, good luck, my friend. Never forget us for we will never forget you.  
  
-Quatre R. Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei  
  
Looking back at the picture, I felt a little guilty. I should've asked them to come help. That would've increased my chances of staying alive. Right now it was about one to a million. I hesitated before opening the second envelope. I knew it was from Relena. It was pretty much like the guys'. But the picture was taken at her last school social-it was of us dancing. *I wonder where she got this.* I flipped it over expecting a message on the back but found none. Then a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground out of the envelope. Reaching down, I swiped it off the floor. Just as I suspected, it was a letter from her.  
  
Heero,  
I really can't understand you at times. You're still such a mystery to me. One moment you're the sweetest guy in the world and the next you won't even look at me. Care to explain? As to your thoughts on how I got the picture ~ one of my acquaintances took it and thought that I would like it. It's the only picture I had of you, but I suppose you'd like it back. I have a feeling that you're not exactly keen on pictures. Heero ~really~ why didn't you leave? Why did you have to tell me you were leaving? It would have been easier on both of us if you just left without saying goodbye.   
Ever since the first day I saw you, you intrigued me so much. Your eyes would never change ~ never show emotion. How can anyone survive like that? You are probably laughing at me ~ laughing at my past actions, chasing you like my life depended on it. I still can't believe that actually happened. But now, Heero, my life depends on your survival. I don't know what I'd do if you were killed. Just writing that brings tears to my eyes. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to die without the feeling that someone loved you, that you would never be married, that you would never have children ~ that you would never be happy? That thought has crossed my mind endless times, although I have always thought it was just selfishness. But is it selfish to actually want to live? I need to be happy. I have a feeling you do, too. Come back to me.  
  
Love~it is such a relief to write this~love, love, love~  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
I sat back in my chair, reflecting on her words. *To die without the chance to live? Does she mean me? My life is meaningless? It is possible to survive without a show of affection. Letting people know my feelings only ends in hurt and rejection. But maybe ... just maybe ... she is right.* As I drew nearer and nearer to colony L1, I spotted several mobile suits in the distance. Switching to combat mode, I prepared for the battle. I took one last look at Relena's picture before putting it back in its appropriate envelope. One thought crossed my mind as I headed for the suits: She loves me ...  
  
(AN: back to Relena's POV.)  
It was a beautiful day outside. I decided to spend it hanging out around the lake. It had been a week since Heero left ... it was beginning to worry me. I know I'm probably overacting but I just have this feeling ...  
Duo interrupted my thoughts. "Relena! Quick! There's a special news cast on the battle in space Heero was in!" I jumped up from my seat on the bench and followed Duo to the Gundam pilots' house.   
The rest of the pilots were sitting around the TV in the living room. I opened my mouth to greet them all but Quatre spoke before me. "Shhhh."  
"Fine," I mouthed back. I took a seat on the couch beside Trowa and listened in on the broadcast.  
"Four days ago, OZ was involved in a battle near colony L1 with the Gundam known as Wing Zero." I leaned closer to the TV in my seat. "There has been several survivors who shall remain nameless. Let's see a recording of the action." The screen switched to a video recording of part of the battle. It began with a close-up image of Wing Zero.  
"Look! It's Heero's Gundam!" Duo shouted out. Wufei looked over at him with his famous death glare causing Duo to shrink back into his seat. We all turned our attention back to the screen.  
Wing Zero was up against a pretty impressive looking mobile suit. He appeared to have the upper hand until three other suits began to approach the fight. "HEY! They can't do that!" Duo interrupted yet again. This time it went unnoticed as everyone's attention was caught up in the battle. Within seconds, Wing Zero exploded right there on the screen. Then the video cut and turned back to the anchor's face. She began to talk but the world crumbled from underneath me.  
I stopped breathing and after what seemed like hours one word came out. "NOOOO!!!" I couldn't cry; it wouldn't do anything. Much to my inner-argument one tear slipped out. All the guys turned to me, a little stunned at my outburst since there was silence in the room. Quatre turned to me.  
"Is there anything we can get you, Miss Relena?" I stared back at him.  
"Nothing you can do will ever bring him back." I ran my gaze over everyone in the room. Duo looked struck hard as did the rest of the guys. Wufei had a hard expression but I could see all the anguish in his eyes. *Just like guys. Never let your emotions show.*   
He said to no one in particular. "He was a great warrior." Then Duo spoke to me in the quietest voice I have ever heard him utter.  
"Maybe ... maybe, you should try to move on in your life." I gazed back at him like my life had been completely destroyed.  
"Never," I whispered before standing and running out of the house.  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on running. Eventually I ended up at the lake. I collapsed on the ground underneath the weeping willow. Such an appropriate place. All the tears I kept locked up came now. It felt as though someone had wrapped their hand around my heart and began to squeeze. Hard. *This can't be happening. Not to me. He promised. He PROMISED. He wouldn't break his vow.* I was acting hysterically. A couple who had just walked by looked at me as though I was crazy. My skirt was stained from the soil and my face was marred with dirty tears. I tried to gather myself together and ended up doing just that. I would cry no more. *Life will go on.* I leaned back against the cool bark of the tree that matched my current emotion. *As long as the sun rises, tomorrow will be another day.*  
  
Heero's POV  
*That was the stupidest broadcast. I can't believe they showed that to all the citizens on the big monitor in the town square.* (AN: You guys all know what I mean, right? Where Relena announces to the citizens that she's surrendering to OZ right before she becomes 'Queen of the World.') *Relena probably saw that,* I thought, my spirits sinking yet lower. Then I knew what to do. *I know where she probably is.* I walked in the direction of the lake. When I reached my destination, I scanned the water edge, looking first to the bench. I couldn't find her and continued over the Gundam pilot house hoping to find her there. As I turned in the direction from which I came I spotted a patch of dark blonde hair through the branches of a weeping willow. I knew exactly who it was. As I neared her I could see her tear stained face. My heart broke at the sight. I walked closer and was surprised that she hadn't noticed me yet. She seemed out in la la land. (AN: I visit there often.) I kneeled down next to her and wiped all the tears off of her face before the wind had the priveledge of doing it. She looked up to me in a look of complete astonishment. I put on a small smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob quietly into my shoulder.  
"I thought you were dead," Relena whispered after quite a while. "Why?" This confused me a bit. "Why do you have to be so wonderful?" I ignored her question to ask one of my own.  
"Why did you give up hope?" I asked her, kissing the most current tears away from her perfect face.  
"You were dead." I hugged her closer to myself.  
"Death can never stop true love; it can only delay it," I whispered to her. (AN: Sound familiar? YES! You got it-The Princess Bride. My favorite book. It doesn't belong to me either-duh!)  
  
Relena's POV  
*Love?!? Did he just say love?*  
"Heero, does this mean that you ...?" I trailed off. He looked deep into my eyes. I felt like I was drowning in their deep blue depths.  
"Do you even have to ask?" he answered back. Then he gathered me up in his arms and kissed me like his feelings have been pent up for an eternity. "Yes, Relena Peacecraft, I love you so much it hurts."  
I put on a huge smile and kissed him again. "I love you, too, Heero Yuy."  
*In the end, we would finally be happy.*  
  
OH MY GOSH! My first complete fic and I totally think it sucks! Oh darn. R & R. Oh yeah-I've only seen Endless Waltz so can anyone out there sum up the rest for me? Please? My email address is at the top but here it is again: prncssprsfne@yahoo.com.  
Laters!  
*Izzy*  



End file.
